As The Rush Comes
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Marceline has everything, everything but someone that makes her fill the emptiness. One night in a club she finally found that one person. AU, One-Shot. Yuri.


**Well, I've been out of real good ideas for my other stories, so I just figured a one-shot might help. Lemons….smut… whatever you want to label this as. Also AU. I don't own Adventure Time, its characters or the song used in this scene. –Kynita Vetnar. **

(M)

Being who she was; sexy, single, musician… Marceline Abadeer had absolutely no….No problem at all finding someone to keep the bed warm at night. But after every encounter, after every blank face she met and spent the night with, there was always an unfilled need, some unsatisfied hunger. She could never figure it out. It didn't matter who it was, male or female, there was just nothing. She felt nothing. Not one everlasting feeling and yet night after night she went on some unofficial quest to find that feeling, to fill that need, to satisfy that hunger. Tonight she found herself at a club named Night-O-Sphere, and it was just her style. Dark colors; black, maroon, grey, dark blues, the lights where in the same color scheme yet the occasional bright red would flash. The music full of bass, slow, beat centered the occasional vocal. It was perfect. Smirking to herself as she walked in, she surveyed the crowd. The song was slower but the vocals fit perfectly, they were almost so perfect for if her life was a movie; it would be that slow motion walking through the sea of bodies in a club scene. She laughed to herself as she walked through the people, just hoping that one of them would catch her eye.

_Travellin' somewhere, could be anywhere_

_There's a coldness in the air, but I don't care_

She continued her prowl quickly losing interest in the whole idea. Letting out something between a frustrated growl and a dejected sigh Marceline began to slowly turn around ready to leave. Then almost all the way turned around she saw a quick flash of color, sure it could have been the lights but in here…lights are not that bright fucking pink.

_We drift deeper, life goes on _

Marceline's cold silver eyes locked on that bright pink color, and sure enough it was real. It was the color of some chicks hair, her jacket, her shorts, hell even her shoes! Sticking out her tongue in detest of the color Marceline studied the girl even closer.

_We drift deeper, into the sound_

The girl was leaning up against the wall a few feet away across another small sea of dance….well grinding people. Legs crossed at the ankles one shoe almost parallel to the wall the other planted firmly on the ground. Bright white socks that came up to just below her knees, dark pink shorts that where only just covering that girl's ass. Bright pink jacket zipped up to about mid stomach the other half open revealing a dark red tank top, Hands shoved in her pockets. Hair in a high pink pony tail complete with a bored look on her face, or it could be taken as the same kind of look Marceline had only a few minutes earlier. The look of not finding the right kind of person, the right kind of person needed for those quick dirty one-nighters.

_Travellin' somewhere, could be anywhere_

_There's a coldness in the air, but I don't care_

Running a quick hand through her wild ink black hair, Marceline walked through the sea towards her new conquest. Her new prize, she made sure to appear behind her close enough to lean in a whisper in her ear.

"Hey there,"

The girl jumped her cool façade quickly fading; the girl landed back flush to the wall in the darkened hall. Face flushed with a light pink blush across her face,

"H…hi there."

Marceline almost laughed at this girl's sudden shyness. But this huntress knew better than that, holding back the threatening laughter she smiled. The girl almost melted against the wall, an even darker blush appeared on her face. Marceline made sure only to get close enough to talk in the girls' ear,

"All alone?"

She saw the girl tense up and hesitate,

"Uh…yes…."

_We drift deeper into the sound, life goes on, _

_We drift deeper into the sound, feeling strong_

Marceline took a moment of pause before continuing her pursuit.

"Isn't that a shame?"

Now it was time to make a small gesture, a little hint of this Woman's plans. Before pulling back to read the girls expression she quickly let her tongue dart out and graze the girls' earlobe. Again the girl jumped a mile high. She didn't think this girl could blush any darker but damn did she prove that wrong. This girl's face was almost as dark as the maroon paint on the walls. Marceline flashed one of her sexiest smiles, showing only enough teeth to showcase her longer canines. The white tips just barely passing over her bottom lip creating the illusion that she was biting it, man was this girl against the wall losing it. She was stammering and quickly…very quickly losing her cool composure.

"Uh…I…I don't think it is…. Is it?"

_So bring it on, so bring it on_

_We drift deeper into the sound, life goes on _

"Not…At…All"

In between each word Marceline drifted closer and closer, her slender grey hands slowly finding comfort on either side of the girl palms flush against the cold wall.

"It's not?"

"No."

So close now that Marceline could feel the other girl's breath on her own lips. She just needed to seal the deal…ironically with a kiss. Only a few centimeters left in the gap, playing another small game to see who gives in first. Marceline gave herself a mental pat on the back for showing this much restraint, she must really want to make this work otherwise this pink…pink… princess would be nothing more than putty in her hands against this wall already.

Just as the tension became too much, heated lips feverishly pressed themselves up against slightly cooler ones. Yet, it was not the hunter who broke it was the very girl she was hunting. Marceline's eyes went wide for only a fraction of a second before they closed in ecstasy. Her hands placed themselves on the beautiful figure's hips. Arms wound themselves around her neck pulling her in deeper unable to escape.

_We drift deeper into the sound, feeling strong_

_So bring it on, so bring it on _

_We drift deep _

Smirking into the kiss Marceline let her tongue trace the girl's bottom lip as she did her hands snaked up her shirt. The girl underneath her gasped opening her mouth allowing her tongue to slip in, a fight for dominance began. A moan traveled from princess to huntress asking for more, the hunter gladly accepted. Hands wound upwards and under a bra; slowly and painfully teasing as she massaged the two mounds.

_We drift deeper, life goes on_

_We drift deeper, drift deeper_

Small nervous hands wound their way into thick ink black hair locking her in place. Finally gasping for air the two pulled away only far enough for foreheads to touch, chests heaving.

"You are…right…it is…not… a shame."

Laughing Marceline nodded and looked at this girl through half lidded eyes,

"So…you got a name?"

A nod,

"Yes. It's Bonnibel."

_We drift deeper into the sound, life goes on _

_We drift deeper into the sound, feeling strong_

Marceline whispered the name to herself trying it out.

"Bonnibel….bonnibel….Perfect, I'm Marceline."

Bonnibel said nothing more, for her lips where once again pulled in to a mind stopping kiss. Hands continued their actions but one began drifting downward. Tensing up a noise of subtle fright was heard through the music.

Stopping all actions Marceline pressed her lips in a soft kiss on the girl's neck before whispering into the skin,

"Don't worry. I got you Bonnie."

Then she pressed her teeth into the skin, the bite making the other moan all thoughts taken away from the lowering hand.

_So bring it on, so bring it on_

_We drift deeper into the sound, life goes on_

_We drift deeper into the sound, feeling strong_

_So bring it on, so bring it on_

Slender fingers traveled over the fabric of underwear, playing subtle games as it would dart lower and higher randomly. Bonnie was becoming impatient among other things as she let out a whine,

"Please stop teasing."

A smooth velvet laugh,

"Only when you ask me the most important question,"

Another bite given,

_Embrace me; surround me, as the rush comes _

_As the rush comes_

A soft moan,

"Take me home."

"Gladly."

**Well…that's that. The song is in Italics and it's called "As the Rush Comes (Gabriel & Dresden Chill Mix)" By Motorcycle. Just a simple one shot. Until next time kiddies –Kynita Vetnar. **


End file.
